The Collective Memory of Sam Uley
by Amanda Hazel
Summary: Basically the name tells it all. See inside for full summary. Rated T for some mild lang. R&R!
1. Phased

**A/N: So I had orinially made a story called Search Party, it was going to be a one shot deal. But I had to much fun writing from Sam Uleys perspective, and I wante to write more. So the name really says it all, this is a bunch of one shots all in one story, giving detailed accounts from Sam's POV that we have never seen before. I hope you enjoy it! Please review or maybe PM me with things from in the twilight saga that you wanted to know more about from Sams POV. I am working on him talking to Jacob for time, His imprint with Emily and the thoughts he was feeling, how it all happened ect. So please, if there is anything you want to see dont hesitate to let me know! Cheers!**

Phased!

Wow, I love her. I thought to myself, as I gazed across the class to the love of my life, Leah. I guess she felt my eyes on her again, and she shot me a look out of the corner of her eye and I hurridly shuffled the papers on my desk and pretended to be writing my notes, and I heard her giggle to herself. A huge grin spread across the contours of my face and it felt like I was floating.

When the final bell rang, I hopped out of my seat and went to pick up Leah's books for her. It was a simple gesture I made everyday, it didn't bother me to carry them all, I was concerned that she would hurt her back if she carried them too much. So I chucked them into my backpack and flung it over my shoulder.

" You know, I can carry my own stuff, its not like I'm weak or anything" she protested and she flipped back her long hair and I tucked a stray piece behind her ear.

" Oh, I know, I wish you would stop fighting me on everything I try to do for you Leah-baby. I love you, I always will, this is one way I show it" I explained.

" Oh yea, showing off and making me feel dependant, lovely. And yea… I love you to Sam" she said before standing up on her toes to kiss me.

Leah was probably the most beautiful girl on the reservation here in La Push. A lot of the guys were jealous, wishing that she had fallen for them. We walked for the most part in silence through the small community, on our way home from the school. As we were walking past the small general store two rather larger boys who I knew well from the other reservation were standing there. They were trouble makers, everyone knew that around here.

" Are you ok Sam?" Leah asked concerned. " Your skin is boiling" she stated dropping our hands. I had been so pre occupied that I didn't realise that I did feel a little sick, and I didn't notice my apparent fever.

" Maybe we should take you to the hospital in Forks" she suggested still wearing a worried look on her face. She cared for me way to much, I knew we would always be together.

"Hey sexy thing, why don't you come over here and we will show you how to have a good time" the taller one of the boys standing by the store called over to Leah. This pissed me off, more than it usually should have, I could feel the surge of anger pulse through me. They must have seen my face because they took off down the road.

But there was something else… I felt… different. Everything started to go fuzzy, and it seemed like the ground was shaking from under me, until I realised it wasn't the ground, or the trees, or the houses that were shaking, but it was my whole body.

" I .. gotta.. Go" I forced out of my trembling lips to Leah, I will see you later tonight I promised her, before dashing straight for the woods. I thought I was going to be sick, maybe Leah was right, maybe a did need to see a doctor.

I couldn't control the tremors any more, they were pulsating through me violently. I continued into the woods a little further before I dropped to my knees. I heard a loud ripping sound and it felt like something was bursting out of me. A howl ripped through my chest and it startled me. What the hell! But I felt a little better, and felt like I needed to run, so I did.

I happened to glance down while I was running and stopped dead in my tracks. I put my arm out in front of me and jumped backwards. Ok, seriously what the hell is going on, I thought. My arm was replaced by a large shaggy paw. I gulped and then I felt my tongue hand out of my mouth. I noticed a small brook that was running through the trees, and I stepped tentitively over to it, and started down into the waters reflection.

" Gahw! What have I become!" I screamed but it came out in a chortle of barks and whimpers. The reflection wasn't the tall dark haired, calm featured man I was used to seeing. But now rather a huge black shaggy wolf, or at least that's what I think I had become, I looked like a wolf, but.. How the hell did something so big come out of me? This was impossible, ok, I am going crazy. I started loosing it. I started hyperventalting, but it came out in pants with my tongue lolling out the side of my mouth and I ran, and I ran.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, But I never really seemed to get tired. Day turned to night, I wasn't even sure where I was running too. But I came across a small town and I noticed that I was in Canada. Northern Canada to be specific, it had to be, it was nearly summer, and the ground here was frozen solid, the wind bitter, but I barely noticed it, my thick fur kept me warm.

It took me almost two weeks before I made it back across the border and back to La Push. I was calmed down enough I guess, that had to be a factor, I was calm, calm enough to make sense of what had happened, even though it was nowhere near logical. And I'm pretty sure I would be encarsarated when I returned. Leah would be frantic, so would her parents, and my mother. I never really knew my father, he was in and out of my life while I was kid, but he took off with some woman apparently who lived at the near-by reservations.

But when I had myself calm enough I felt the shiver roll down my spine and I sprang up onto two feet again. And to my horror I had no clothes. That must have been the ripping out I heard when I first… I don't know what the term for what happened to me was, maybe transformed is a good term? I don't know, but I snuck around the woods to the back of my house where I slipped in the window to my room, and changed.

The next few weeks I tried to keep myself as calm as possible, I didn't go to school, and of course I still couldn't answer to anyone where I had been, and what I had been up to the two weeks that I had gone missing. I felt so alone. What the heck was happening to me? I couldn't see my girl friend, and the woman I loved. Everyone assumed that I was in some sort of trouble, with drugs, or what not. And frankly I would rather be known as a drug dealer than someone who has gone mentally insane and believes they turned into a giant dog.

I met Quils grandfather Old Atearea one day when he stopped by, and when I shook his hand I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I dropped my hand quickly, and I realised that I was still running a temperature.

" Oh, yea sorry about that, I am running a bit of a fever" I said dumbly. He ignored me and raised his hand to my forehead.

" You could fry an egg on your skin" he commented. "Come, we need to gather the elders, we need to talk right away" he becconed me to follow him so I did.

When all the elders were gathered they sat me down and looked at me with curious gazes.

" You have grown haven't you" old Quil stated, I merely nodded my head because I knew I had. " He is running a fever too, plus that time that he was missing" he continued to speak to the others who seemed to understand him.

They explained to me what had happened, and they rehersed our old stories of our tribe and the spirit warriors and the spirit wolves. It was all starting to make sense. And I suddendly didn't feel so alone anymore. They told me that others will join me, when they are old enough, and that I would most likely become the Alpha of the pack, and that I would have to lead them. That the stories of the bloodsuckers were true, and that they believed that if they hadn't come back to Forks, that the "werewolf gene" wouldn't have been triggered.

But it was no our responsibility now to protect out people, our tribe, our lands. I was shown the boarder, where our lands stretched and where the treaty line was.

It was so much to take in so quickly, but I felt dutiful, like I needed to do it. But I hated what I had become, according to the elders I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. They let me go for now, they said that if I had any more questions or needed to talk about what was happening I could go to any of them. Once I left their presence and took in all the information it happened again, and I couldn't control it any longer. I dashed into the woods so that I wouldn't be seen.

My body shook violently and I burst through my clothes again, sending the fragments flying through the air and the floated gently to the wet forest floor. A howl ripped through my chest in anguish, fear, pain, and anger and took off to learn the treaty line and the scents.


	2. Search Party

**This is a one-shot, might turn it into something more with enough reviews. If i get ten reviews or more on this story asking for more, I will gladly continue, if not, then it stays a one shot deal. So R&R.**

Search Party

It was another boring day, Paul and Jared my pack mates were still sleeping. They had been running all night, with just the three of us it was hard to keep a good watch over our tribe. I now ran alone, I made sure I didn't cross the boundary line, but ran as close to it as possible, just to make sure they didn't cross it.

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But good at the same time, it was weird, how can something good come out of something bad? I shook my head back and forth and trotted on. The only sound in the forest was the dull thud when my paws hit the ground. There was no wind. No birds chirping, no animals scurrying, the forest seemed eerie.

Then Leah popped into my head, and I let out a low whine. I felt so terrible, and no matter how much I tried not to think of her, the thought of her face when I ultimately broke up with her was unnerving. I had promised her that I would love her until the end of my days! That I would never leave her. And it was true, until all the freaky stuff started happening.

I guess if Leah didn't invite her cousin Emily down from the other tribe, then none of this mess would have never happened. I would still be in love with Leah, I would not have hurt her, and Emily would have been safe. No I could blame her, it wasn't her fault either. It was mine, I was a monster! Everything I came in contact with I just end up hurting. But no, I cant blame myself either!

Stupid, stinking rotten Bloodsuckers! I screamed in my head, this was all their fault. Bloody parasites, if it weren't for them nothing would have changed. I would still be human and living my life, but because of them I along with my friends and others from the tribe were all going to have to suffer the same fate, and make the change.

I howl ripped from my chest as I ran. I was angry, more angry than anyone I know. Jared and Paul thought changing was cool. But they didn't have anything to lose!

" Hey Sam, what's going on?" Paul's thoughts penetrated my mind. Another annoyance, it was bad enough having my thoughts to myself, but now Paul and Jared knew everything. What I think, they see, well.. At least while we were in our wolf forms.

"Oh, your angry again. I will just leave you alone then." He added when he saw my thoughts.

"I don't think so Paul. I need you to run the eastern perimeter. I will take the north, and when Jared gets his lazy ass out of bed he can take the south" I ordered. He didn't argue, they couldn't disobey my orders. I heard him sigh and then saw him take off to run his route.

It was maybe a half an hour later when Jared finally joined us. I told him where he was to go, and he growled.

"More running! What for, they never cross onto our lands" I heard him think before he too did as he was told.

A few hours later we went home for lunch. Emily was waiting for us in the kitchen. When we walked in the door we were greeted by the smell of a bakery, it was warm and welcoming. Emily had baked fresh blueberry muffins, and the whole batch was gone in one sitting. Paul stuffed two in his mouth at a time, and Jared smacking him across the bad of his head.

"Pig!" he muttered, but Paul only laughed.

"Hey, I'm still growing, I'm nothing on you guys, I need to catch up" he defended himself and stuffed in the last muffin that sat on a plate in the middle of the table.

Emily made two dozen peanut butter and jam sandwiches, and they too were soon devoured. Another bad thing about this whole mess, I'm sure because of our sudden growth spurts, and all the running we were doing, affected our appetite.

After lunch, I sent Paul and Jared to go double back around the perimeter one more time and I was went to lay down.

" I wish you would stop being so angry all the time Sam" Emily said, as she sat on the bed beside me, stroking my hair. It was difficult for me to understand how she wasn't as bitter and angry as I was. Although I was thankful for that, I didn't want her to feel this… regret, this… disgust. It was unhuman to feel such a thing.

My massive body took up most of the bed that we had to share, but she cuddled in on my side and I wrapped my warm arms around her and we fell asleep together.

It wasn't until the phone rang that we even moved. It was getting dark again outside. I guessed that the sun was just about to set. I tried to remove myself from Emily's grasp around my waist and her head on my chest so I could answer the phone without waking her. But the moment I tried to move her eyes snapped open.

" I'll get it" I informed her " I should probably get back out there with Paul and Jared anyway.

"Hello" I asked in a husky voice.

" Sam, thank god I reached you!" Billy's voice was frantic. " It's Bella Swan… she's gone missing! Please Sam, please help find her." he pleaded.

" You mean that parasite loving…" I didn't continue any further.

" Please, she's apparently lost in the woods, and you might be the only person who can find her. I know you are frustrated with her, and resentful, but please, do it for Charlie" he begged.

" Were on it" I responded after moment, and hung up.

Emily was still waiting for me when I entered our bedroom.

" What's going on?" she ask and she looked worried.

"Chief Swan's daughter is missing in the woods, I need to take Paul and Jared down there to help them find her" I spoke softly. " I love you, Emily" I said, and ran outside.

When I got ten feet into the woods, I stripped off my clothes and I felt the waves of shivers flow through out my body, I quickly tied my clothes to my leg with a piece of string. The tremors got more intense and a loud ripping sound and I dropped to all fours, and phased.

" We have been waiting for you to phase" Paul snickered. " Jared is complaining, he wants to go home" Paul mentally laughed again.

" No one is going home, we need to go to town. That Bella Swan is missing, Billy asked us to go help find her" I informed them. " Isn't her bloodsucker with her?" Jared snorted.

" I don't know, but we need to find out. If she is, if he… if he dared, its War!"

I could see that Paul and Jared were closer to town that I was. And I sprinted off to meet them. My breathing paced, even, it didn't bother us to run, but my mind was racing. 'He' could have taken her, it was only a matter of time. The Cullen's weren't suppose to be dangerous, but that didn't meant little to us, they were still monsters, they still drank blood, and it was only a matter of time before they cracked and attacked a human.

When I got near to the edge of the forest outside of Charlie's house I could see several cars parked along the road, and a whole crowd of people out on his lawn. Paul and Jared had already phased back, and I too phased back and dressed quickly.

We sprinted across the street and pushed our way through the crowd to where Charlie and another officer were dividing up maps of the area and flashlights.

" Charlie… Billy called me, my friends and I know this area pretty good, which direction did she go?" I questioned.

" Oh, thank you so much for coming, were just about to split up to start searching for her" he voice quivered, and his face filled with agony.

" Is she with… the Cullen boy do you know?" I pressed, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

" Here she left this note" He said, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded several times and handed it to me. I opened it up and read what she had wrote;

Dad, gone for a walk with Edward up the path… Be back soon love B.

I stared at the smudged words, and passed it to Paul and Jared. There expressions went from anger to fear, and settled on anger. When the note was passed back to me, I folded it back to the way it was, and handed it back to Charlie's waiting hand.

" Don't worry, we will find her" I tried to comfort him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I took some rope and tied it around the handle of the last lantern, and we followed the search party into the woods. And when no one was around we phased. They had been here alright. I could smell him, even with the rain starting to wash away the scent it still burned our noses.

Paul was following the scent one way as Jared and I took the other.

" That trail just lead in a circle back to the house and back again." Paul said when the trail stopped.

" Bella!…. Bee-llll-aaa!" the different members of the search party screamed, hoping that she would hear them and answer waiting to be found. But she never did.

The three of us split up following Bella's scent and scoured the area for her. Some of the search party was on their way back to cross off areas on the map that they had passed and turned up empty handed. And that's when I found her.

I phased into my human form, dressed and walked the five steps through some ferns and she was laying there on the ground. She was curled up into a fetal position under neither a large oak tree.

Her eyes squinted in the light from the lantern, but didn't say anything.

" Bella" I said confidently. She didn't answer. "Have you been hurt?" I asked, and the only thing she could say was " He's gone".

I held out my hand for her to take, and she just stared blankly at me. I sighed and picked her up with out any effort and started to head out of the woods.

" He's gone… He's gone…" she continued. I watched her face, it showed no emotion, she looked… dead. But her eyes told the story, and she was in pain, so much so, that I could sympathize with her to a point, and I almost pitied her.

" I've got her!" I called out when I reached the edge of the path and the people that were standing there burst into conversation and rushed over to us.

Charlie pushed through everyone and looked at his daughter in horror.

" Here, let me take her" Charlie demanded, and held out his arms. I didn't argue, and handed her over to hear father. I held open the front door and Charlie looked like he was going to drop her so I held my hands out in case I had to catch her. But somehow he managed to get her to the couch in time before his strength gave out.

" Has she said anything" he asked when he grabbed the quilt off the top of the couch and placed it over her.

" Dad, I'm all wet" Bella's voice was feeble and hoarse.

" She just kept saying he is gone" I told them. Just then a doctor pushed his way into the house at the same time Paul and Jared stepped in.

"Can someone grab her another blanket?" Charlie called over to us. " There in the closet at the top of the stairs" he elaborated and turned back to watch over Bella.

I nodded towards Paul, and he sprinted up the steps and brought down a large thick blanket and laid it over Bella's lifeless body and stepped back to join us.

When the Doctor was finished looking her over Charlie and him came to stand next to us.

"Thank you for coming, Billy was right, you do know the forest well" he said as the gratitude rolled off him. " Is it true? Did they.. Leave?" Charlie asked the doctor.

" I'm afraid so, the offer was so sudden he needed to make a decision and he took it, he didn't want to make a big production out of leaving so he asked us not to say anything to anyone" the doctor confirmed. " But a little warning would have been nice, in this case anyway" and he nodded towards Bella. " I will come check on her in the morning, or well… later today actually" as he checked his watch, and went to exit the front door.

The rest of us filed out after many thanks from Charlie, we slipped silently back into the woods to phase.

" Well this is a cause for celebration!" I cheered as we raced home as fast we could. The three of us were so overjoyed, there was a skip in our step as we made it back to the reservation, and we headed straight for the sea cliffs.


End file.
